No one Mourns the Wicked
by MyPretty
Summary: the moment Glinda sings No one mourns the wicked.. with a very elphie twist.. I'm bad at summary's..


**I do not own Wicked or it's caracters.. **

**My first real fanfic.. So don't be to harsh on me.. English isn't my native language so don't be to harsh on that one to.. It's about the moment the citizens of Oz and Glinda sings No one mourns the wicked.. There is a very Elphie twist in it.. please let me know what you think...**

It was a cold late day that was to cold and to icy to be in the month June.. The wind was hard and there was no one in sight.. Not that it did mind me at all.. I hold my cape closer to block out the cold wind and looked around me. there! by the palace! a crowd with Ozians was there.. I hit in the shadows when I got closer, I didn't want anyone to see me. They where celebrating something.. I couldn't understand what they where screaming. Slowly I got closer and than I heard what they where saying.****

**'Good News!  
She's dead!  
The witch of the west is dead!' **

I leaned against the wall of a market and decided to listen what the crowd was singing on this celebration day.

**'The wickedest witch there ever was,  
the enemy of all of us here in Oz! Is Dead!  
Good news! Good news!' **

Sadly I just shook my head, why was everyone so happy with that. Why was that wicked witch wicked in the first place. Someone near me shook me out of my thoughts when he screamed, 'look! It's Glinda!' he pointed to the sky and everyone looked at the north. There was Glinda. The good witch in her bubble. She looked nicely in her blue dress and with her crown and staff. She addressed the Ozians from above with her smile. 'It's good to see me isn't it!' said Glinda in her bubbly voice. This was the way I always would remember her.. Blonde.. Some people shouted a yes, some didn't say anything. 'No need to respond, that was retheorical. Fellow Ozians.' She spread her arms as if she wanted to hug all the people.

**'Let us be glad ****  
****Let us be grateful **  
**Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue **  
**The wicked workings of you-know-who'**

I did roll my eyes for that one. Always the fearfull one with 'you-know-who..' it wasn't like you did face Voldemort or something.. Just the wicked witch.. Glinda continued to sing.

**'Isn't it nice to know ****  
****That good will conquer evil? **  
**The truth we all believe'll by and by **  
**Outlive a lie **  
**For you and –'**

Glinda did stop singing and looked irritated with the Ozian that I recognized as Averic asked her. 'Glinda! Exactly how dead is she?' she looked at him with a detriment expression. 'Because there has been so much rumor and speculation.. innuendo, outnuendo, let me set the record straight.' She paused a moment, looking over all the people. Her stare just stopped close to where I was standing. I did a step backwards since I didn't want her to see me. 'according to the time dragon clock, the melting occur at the thirteenth hour, a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes! The wicked witch of the West.. is dead!' it was like glinda wanted to finish that sentence before she got emotional. She closes her eyes for a moment, to compose herself. But this time someone I didn't know yelled..

**'No one mourns the wicked!' **

Glinda looked scared at the man that just said that and even more when the rest of the Ozians follows him.

**'No one cries, 'the won't return'  
no one lays a lilly on their grave!  
the good man scorns the wicked  
trough their lives, our children learn..  
what we miss when we misbehave!'**

Glinda has a sad expression that crossed her face when the crowd sang that.. I could feel the sadness in my heart, and closes my eyes..

**'And goodness knows..  
The Wicked's lives are lonely ****  
****Goodness knows **  
**The Wicked die alone **  
**It just shows when you're Wicked **  
**You're left only **  
**On your own..' **

Glinda's voice lost its enthousiastics and sounded a little higher than I could remember her.. I don't know what did happen after that, I could only remember the upsad look glinda had in her sparky eyes. I blinked a view times and tried not to cry. I could remember the vision of the wizard and that one day there would be a celebration troughout Oz. But when I saw that, I didn't tought about it as in the death of the wicked witch. Slowly I came back to the Emerald city, and turned around.. I wanted to go as far away from the Emerald city as I could.. when I got further away.. I could still hear the faint sound of the celebration.

**'No one mourns the Wicked! ****  
Now at last, she's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And Goodness knows  
We know what Goodness is  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone'**

When I got by gates of the city I looked one last time back at the old green palace. The bubble of Glinda the good and the singing crowd. I could feel the burning pain on my face of my tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't care anymore. 'because.. I know you.. I have been changed.. Glinda.. I have been changed.. For good!' I sang quietly before I got on my broom and disappeared for the rest of my days..

**Fin.. **


End file.
